


Bookwyrms

by lilybug98979



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Dragons, I'm Bad At Tagging, Might Add More, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybug98979/pseuds/lilybug98979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a thing from my creative writing class from forever ago.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookwyrms

Golden mist pierces the shadow  
A multitude of words,  
Confined to a single plane.  
Leaves of paper bound together  
Tell a story of days gone by.  
Earth-toned scales cover a  
Muscular and lithe body.  
Leathery wings protect  
Precious words from  
The sun's glare.  
Pages turn and a keen mind  
Crooks in quiet joy.  
Careful claws leaf through,  
Learning what used to be known.


End file.
